


Link in a Chain

by stevie_RST



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery AU, Bitty and Shitty co-own a queer feminist bookshop bakery, Graffiti, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of HIV/AIDS, Nonbinary Larissa "Lardo" Duan, and based on a random idea I mentioned in the parse possibility posse server at some point, copious references to Keith Haring, graffiti artist Kent, graffiti artist au, nonbinary lardo, nothing specific or graphic in anyway, this fic was basically an excuse for me to write about my love of Keith Haring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevie_RST/pseuds/stevie_RST
Summary: How graffiti, Keith Haring, baking, and books brought Bitty and Kent together
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Kent "Parse" Parson, Larissa "Lardo" Duan/Shitty Knight
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39
Collections: Going Out With A Big Bang 2020





	Link in a Chain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited that I got to write this for Going Out with a Big Bang! And so happy that Karin chose my fic to make art for! It was a perfect match for two people who are obsessed with Keith Haring. 
> 
> Here is a link to [Karin's amazing, incredible art!](https://karin848.tumblr.com/post/615217209356189696/my-second-piece-for-the-goingoutwithabigbang-i) They also came up with the name of Bitty and Shitty's bookshop-bakery in the fic and helped me figure out the fic title! 
> 
> Thank you to Ari ([kirani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani/works)) and Syd ([hockeydyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeydyke/works)) for beta reading this fic for me!!! 
> 
> Also thank you to Amber ([thatsclassicsbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsclassicsbaby/works)) for listening to all of my rambling as usual and helping me think of ideas!

Bitty was at his wits end. Now he wasn’t truly mad, he just didn't understand why the side of his bakery kept getting tagged. It didn’t hurt anyone so he was really just frustrated. It strangely wasn’t even tacky. Never big bubbly letters spelling out someone’s pseudonym, never insults either—which Bitty was happy about. Just art really. But Bitty didn’t need random art on the side of Pages & Pastries, the bookshop/bakery that he co-owned. And he had spent enough time and money cleaning off or painting over the graffiti. 

He sometimes thought about hiring someone to paint something he actually sanctioned, but he was worried that if he did the serial tagger would just continue and Bitty would then be crushed if art he paid for was vandalized. 

Bitty was just glad that Lardo owned an art supply shop a couple blocks away. They kept giving him paint for free to cover up the graffiti, despite constantly telling Bitty that maybe he should just leave it and see what happens. A newly painted solid wall on a building on a corner was tempting real estate for any graffiti artist. 

Bitty sighed as he finished painting over the latest graffiti during his break. Which wasn’t much of a break considering. At least he knew he could count on his staff to hold down the fort when he was on his breaks or had to deal with the business side of running a business.  
Bitty carried the can of paint, roller, and paint pan inside through the back door, stowing them in the small closet after rinsing out the pan and sealing the can. He absently wondered if he should take up painting, get some use out of the supplies he had that wasn’t just painting over things. 

Bitty’s musing was interrupted when Chowder knocked on the doorframe “Hey, Bitty, there’s a customer asking about a custom cake order. But it sounds really elaborate and complicated so you should probably be the one to handle it since you’ll be the one doing the most work on it.” 

“Thanks, Chowder! I’ll be right out. I just hope it’s not another absurd request for a wedding cake at a week's notice.” The main business of the bakery wasn’t custom orders, but Bitty couldn’t help allowing them and getting a chance to work on something different every now and again. With bakery business to take care of, his thoughts of painting over graffiti went by the wayside. 

\--------------------

Bitty was the last one in the shop that night. He actually wasn’t the one to close that often, since he usually came in earliest to start the baking, even if there were other employees opening. He really liked the peace and quiet and being able to get lost in the process of baking. Closing the bakery and staying late to work on things provided a different sort of quiet that he still enjoyed. 

Bitty finally shut down the office computer. He had some garbage from the office that he needed to take out, he kept putting it off throughout the day despite it being such a simple task. He pushed the chair back from the desk and raised his arms over his head to stretch, hearing his back crack as he did so. 

He stood up, shoved his phone in his pocket and grabbed his backpack from where it was slumped against the side of the desk. After donning his jacket and backpack, he tied up the bag of overflowing garbage and turned out the lights. 

Bitty was on autopilot as he walked out the backdoor to the dumpster, that he didn’t notice the faint music coming from around the corner until he turned the corner to a sight he didn’t anticipate, but should have at least expected. 

There was a guy, well they looked like a guy in the fading evening light. 

Bitty stopped in his tracks, dropping the full bag of garbage he was carrying and pointing to the person, “Who are you!?” and then pointing at the newly painted artwork on the wall, “What is that!?” He obviously knew it was a painting, but what else was he going to say. 

After his initial shock/confusion, before even getting an answer from the tagger, Bitty was angry. He _just_ painted over the last bunch of graffiti and now he was supposedly face-to-face with the culprit. But then Bitty looked at the wall. He saw the art and it was kind of beautiful. Simplistic and kind of familiar, like maybe he saw something similar when he flipped through the random art books Lardo kept on their coffee table. 

“Keith Haring,” the guy answered, rather nonchalantly. 

“Well, Keith—” Bitty started, only to be interrupted by laughter from the man defacing (despite his residual anger, Bitty no longer really saw the painting as defacement, but he was still annoyed about it) the wall of his business. 

“What’s so funny?” Bitty asked as the guy continued to laugh as he finally rose from where he was squatting near the ground to paint near the bottom of the wall.

“Just you. Thinking _I’m_ Keith Haring. I’m not him, I’m just painting some of his art. Or at least it’s inspired by his art. I mean I idolize the guy, but my stuff’s not in books or on display at MOMA or anything.” 

“I mean it does seem familiar. But I’m no art expert,” Bitty stated. 

“That’s for sure,” the guy replied, with a slightly mocking tone. 

What an asshole, Bitty thought. But in the golden hour light, he was a cute asshole. Bitty mentally chastised himself for checking out the guy painting on his wall. _Focus on that part, Bitty and not how the light is hitting his eyesI_. 

Bitty scoffed. “Why are you painting on my wall? Is it always _you_ who graffitis it every time I repaint it?” 

“I mean, it’s such a great wall, and it’s on the corner. It’s like a beacon to a graffiti artist.” 

Bitty sighed with defeat, “Well, are you going to tell me your name at least?” 

“Nah, I don’t think so. At least not yet. I still don’t know if you’re gonna call the police or not, I don’t fancy being arrested today.” 

“I mean you’re not hurtin’ anyone, and I’ve never seen any insults painted on the wall so why should I bother calling them?” 

“Beats me. But sadly dude, there has been some less than wholesome graffiti, I just paint over it.” This made the idea cross Bitty’s mind that this man was some sort of graffiti vigilante who went around covering up the crappy, insulting graffiti that was found on buildings in the neighborhood

“Really? Like what?” Bitty asked before he really realized what he was saying. Next thing he knew it was shucking his backpack and sitting next to the guy on the sidewalk. 

“No man, you don’t deserve the hate, so I’m not telling.” 

“How do you know?”

“Because, no one does. My friends might describe me as an asshole from time-to-time, okay...most of the time. But no one needs insults written on their business. And a super cute bakery to boot.” 

“Super cute, huh?” Bitty asked, wondering ( _hoping?_ ) that the guy was alluding that more than just the bakery was what he found cute. 

“Totally,” the guy said, his eyes lingering on Bitty for a few moments. 

“Have you ever been inside? Or do you just admire the empty walls on the outside?” 

“I’ve been inside a few times, I think I’ve only had coffee though.” 

“You mean you haven’t even tried any of the baked goods? Well we can’t have _that_ now can we?” 

“The way you’re asking that question makes me think that the correct answer is ‘no.’” 

“That would be correct. Why don’t you come inside for a slice of pie. On the house, of course. As a thank you for protecting the honor of my business. I’m Bitty, by the way. Well Eric Bittle, actually, but everyone calls me Bitty.” 

“Nice to actually meet you, I’m Kent Parson. And I think I would be stupid to turn now free pie. And no problem, I’m happy to do it.” 

“But maybe you could do it less? The painting I mean.” 

“Uh, sure.” 

“It’s just that I’m tired of cleaning it or painting over it,” Bitty sighed. 

“Maybe I can paint a permanent mural just for the shop?” 

“That’s awfully sweet of you, but I’m not sure. I’ll think on, how’s that? 

“Better than nothing.” Kent clapped his hands together as he changed the subject, “So, what type of pie were you thinking?” 

\--------------------

Years ago, Kent Parson sold one work of art for a lot of money when someone offered to buy it at a gallery show he had begrudgingly participated in. Despite the money earned he didn’t really like the whole scene of being a gallery artist. The money he got for that one painting, was great, and nothing to laugh about. He was incredibly grateful, but he didn’t need to make an extravagant amount of money. He didn’t want to schmooze people in the art industry to get an in and successfully sell his art. He was just a guy who liked to make art, but he didn’t like how elitist and money-centric some people in the art world were. It wasn’t his scene, he just wanted to live his life and make art for the sake of making art. He hardly touched the money he earned, but he did use some of it to pay off everything for his mom. 

So Kent Parson sold one painting for a lot of money and then disappeared from the gallery art scene.

\--------------------

After the strange conversation sitting side by side on the pavement, half painted wall behind them, Bitty suddenly kept seeing Kent everywhere: walking down the other side of the street, at the grocery store, hanging out outside Lardo’s art store, hanging out _in_ side Lardo’s art shop, and most often, at Pages & Pastries, whether he was browsing books or in line to order food. 

Either Kent started spending a lot more time at the bakery, or Bitty just didn’t notice him in the past. Sure, he told Bitty he had only been inside the bakery a couple times prior to their conversation, but he could have been downplaying it, or he could have been lying and had never even been inside. But now, _now_ Kent stopped by a lot. He never ordered coffee, but ordered some baked good every time he was there. I made Bitty wonder if he even liked coffee all that much despite saying that coffee was the only thing he had ordered before their unconventional meeting. 

Bitty would see Kent flipping through books or hunting for something specific on the shelves. Bitty also observed that Kent had a lot of conversations with Shitty when he was there. 

Kent and Shitty, unsurprisingly once Bitty thought about it, had the same general taste in books. Shitty would often recommend books to Kent when he found him browsing. And Bitty saw Kent bring in books of his own to loan to Shitty. It was particularly funny when Bitty overheard snippets of their conversations because they often got caught up on the most random of topics. 

It ranged from which Austen heroines were the most feminist—after two weeks of Kent coming in to buy various Jane Austen novels, to whether or not Alexander the Great was a bottom, also with the agreement that the movie _Alexander_ was awful, but at least it portrayed Alexander and Hephaestion as lovers. 

One day when Bitty was walking around to pick up any cups or random detritus left on tables, he came across Kent and Shitty sitting at a table having a very detailed discussion about _Brokeback Mountain_. Bitty was rarely surprised by any of their conversation topics after that.

\--------------------

Bitty co-owned Pages & Pastries with Shitty, who he had known since college, where they met and became best friends. Their first meeting was as random as it was ridiculous. Bitty was walking down a path that surrounded the quad when next thing he knew a guy with a mustache and floral denim shorts crashed into him while riding a Razor scooter. Bitty thought it was going to be the case of a frat bro telling him to watch where he was going. So he was presently surprised when the guy—who introduced himself as Shitty Knight, to which Bitty responded “yeah you are”—offered him a hand to help him up and insisted on buying him a coffee as an apology. 

After their first meeting they met again when they realized they were in the same Women’s, Gender, and Sexuality studies class. Seeing Shitty in that class made Bitty more excited about befriending him. When they had to meet up to work on a project, Bitty decided that he was going to come out to Shitty—who was the first person he actually said the words “I’m gay” out loud to. Bitty had even written flashcards for the occasion, which Shitty would tease him for once they had been friends for a while. 

Bitty had studied business, only because of his dream to open a bakery one day. Most days he had hated the business side of things, but it was a necessary evil, and he was glad he had the forethought to listen to his advisers when he was an undeclared freshman. So Bitty was a business major and Shitty was technically pre-law since law school was his plan, but majored in Women’s, Gender, and Sexuality studies. Shitty never did continue on to law school—a falling out with is family led to a lack of financial support and therefore an inability to afford Harvard—and instead pitched his idea of a feminist/anarchist/socialist/any other -ist cafe/bookshop knowing Bitty still had plans for a bakery. 

They came to an agreement and started planning their bookshop-bakery. Where people could get a slice of pie to go with their bell hooks and Edith Butler books. The store sold the latest novels and things as well. But Shitty was really inspired by Gay’s the Word and made sure they were well stocked in feminist and LGBTQ fiction and nonfiction. There was a lot of input from Lardo. 

Bitty learned a lot during all of their planning and still learned more from every conversation he had with Shitty and/or Lardo. He never really saw himself as political, even though he was gay and proud of it (“Bits, the personal is political, brah.”), but he was happy to be part of a business where they tried to create a safe-space to the best of its ability. Bitty knew that he wasn’t the most educated when it came to feminsit and LGBTQ issues. He still sometimes said the wrong things, and was a little naive when it came to other things. But he had Shitty and Lardo to point it out to him and help him to be more self-aware and learn what he could. 

While Bitty knew that coming from the South wasn’t an excuse to some of his knowledge or lack thereof, he was from a fairly rural, small town in the South and he knew that overall big cities in the South were _way_ more progressive than some rural, small towns in the North. It was more about population than location in a lot of cases. 

\--------------------

Kent’s idol was Keith Haring. An artist who just wanted to draw where people could see and enjoy it. That’s what Kent wanted too. He didn’t grow up with much and drawing was a hobby he picked up from around the age of three or four that he never got bored of. He went through phases when it came to other hobbies, but drawing, which broadened into painting—both on canvases and concrete walls—was a constant. 

He got in trouble a lot when he was younger for coloring on the furniture at home, doodling in the margins of tests in school. At least his mom only got tokenly mad at him, she didn’t really care, but knew she should try to discipline him if only for the sake of the furniture. Which led to her making him help clean up the pencil and crayon marks on the dining room table, but also buying him copious amounts of sketchbooks and splurging on a nicer set of colored pencils that weren’t just Crayola. She supported his passion for creating at such a young age and he couldn’t be more grateful. 

He just wanted to share art with people to make them happy. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t be an asshole from time to time. He could and he was and he did get in trouble for tagging things he shouldn’t have. Although, he looked back fondly on detention for tagging the wall-ball court in high school. He got to spend it with the art teacher who actually helped him scrub the wall clean and got the principal to let him spend his lunch painting a mural on a wall in her classroom. 

So of course it felt like history repeating itself when he was caught tagging the wall of the newish (because it wasn’t _that_ new, but everything seemed new to Kent when he had lived in the area almost his whole life) bakery/bookstore on the corner of the main drag in his neighborhood. At least it wasn’t by the cops. But unfortunately it was by the guy who owned the place. Sure Kent was probably a little too old to be tagging like the kids, but he liked to think he was a kid at heart. And he was sort of doing the guy a favor, covering up any more unseemly or insulting graffiti before it saw the light of day. But the strangest thing about the interaction wasn’t the guy saying he wasn’t gonna press charges for vandalism, but that he invited Kent inside for a slice of pie. 

Anyway, the guy’s name was Eric, but everyone called him Bitty, and he co-owned the shop with his friend Shitty—yup his name was Shitty—who was a wannabe lawyer who never actually pursued the law degree, turned bookshop owner. But hey, the closest Kent got to starting a degree was some figure drawing classes at the community college. 

Kent still couldn't believe that Bitty didn’t know who Keith Haring was. But he also had to admit that it was incredibly hilarious that Bitty thought that _he_ was Keith Haring. Kent knew he would be seeing Bitty again. 

Kent just felt really drawn to Bitty even though he was still unsure of exactly why. Sure Kent was gay and the guy was attreactive, but that didn’t mean that much. But Kent knew that he would be spending a lot more time at a particular bakery in the future. If the cute co-owner didn’t seal the deal for him, the delicious pie sure did. Kent also left a big tip in the tip jar on the counter. It was the least he could do since Bitty gave him free pie. He hoped it made Bitty smile when he discovered it the next day. 

\--------------------

“Lardo, do you know a guy named Kent? He's an artist.” Bitty asked, interrupting Lardo's painting while he did so. 

“Hmm” Lardo paused in the mind of their painting, “blond and a bit of a bro-y asshole?” 

“Yup.” Bitty agreed. 

“Yeah, I know him. He comes in here to buy paint. He’s a cool dude, and an awesome artist. How do you know him?” 

“He, um, he’s the person who kept graffitiing the side of the bakery.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, oh,” Bitty repeated. 

“So do you have a problem with him or something?” 

“Kind of the opposite.” Bitty said almost sheepishly. He knew Lardo would catch on quickly and then he would be subjected to their affectionate teasing. But it was par for the course of their pseudo-sibling relationship. 

“Oohh, so you _like_ him.” Lardo said a smirk on their face as they pointed at Bitty with their paintbrush. 

“Unfortunately.” Bitty said with an eye roll as he recrossed his arms over his chest. 

“Why unfortunately? He’s hot, he’s nice, he’s a cool artist.” 

“You just said it yourself he’s an asshole.” 

“Well, yeah but like an endearing one. Like how Shitty can be an asshole, but he’s _our_ asshole. You know I’m not wrong.” 

“No, you’re not,” Bitty grumbled as he slumped down in his chair. 

\--------------------

“What do you actually do?” Bitty asked. He was in the middle of putting some books back on the proper shelves, since there were always a few that were left on tables or put back in the wrong spots. It wasn’t usually his job, but he volunteered since Shitty and Lardo had a date night planned. It was to an exhibition opening Lardo was really excited about and Bitty didn’t want them to be late. Bitty also didn’t mind because staying late at the shop had started to mean Kent asking if he could keep Bitty company and that was not something Bitty wanted to pass up. 

“What do you mean?” Kent asked in turn as he followed Bitty around while he completed his task. 

“I mean do you have a job or anything?” 

“Kind of. I do some odd jobs here and there. Officially, I work for a friend of mine, he paints houses and stuff like that. So I get to paint houses boring shades of ivory and slate grey for a living, and then I can paint for fun.” 

“That’s a lot of painting.” 

“Yeah, but painting a house or a room in a house is so different from painting a mural or drawing something. Usually after a job, I’m itching to draw something. To cover a canvas with a bunch of flowers or paint a portrait of my cat.” Kent shrugged. 

“Wait, you have a cat?” Bitty asked curiously, tilting his head to look at Kent. He had finished with the books and the two of them walked back towards the table Kent had been occupying earlier before the shop closed. 

Kent looked so shocked and Bitty couldn’t stifle his laugh as he watched Kent’s shock turn into excitement. “I didn’t tell you!? How did I go this long without mentioning her?” Kent asked more to himself than to Bitty.

Kent continued, “Her name is Kit Purrson, but she goes by Kit and she is a princess.”

Bitty couldn’t stop smiling at Kent’s enthusiasm, as he fished his phone out of the pocket of his jeans to show Bitty the album of photos he had of Kit. Bitty was reminded of proud parents in movies that carried pictures of their kids in their wallets. It was really endearing and Bitty had to admit that he was smitten. 

\--------------------

Another day in the bakery after hours, found Kent lounging across two chairs while Bitty sat in a chair on the opposite side of the table, counting the money from the register. He loved spending time with Bitty and enjoyed hanging out in the bakery. Their friendship started out rocky, but Kent was just happy to watch Bitty, whether he was baking, greeting customers, or even counting profits or paying bills. Kent knew that when he fell for someone he fell fast. And for Bitty he didn’t only fall fast, but also hard. Kind of like he tripped and fell down the stairs, but was somehow happy about it. 

He wished he could just tell Bitty, but he wasn’t sure. He also wished Bitty would just look at him. Sure Kent knew that he was doing important things at the moment, but Kent really just wanted to see Bitty’s brown eyes grazing at him. He was an attention whore and he knew it and he wanted Bitty’s attention. He really was worse than his cat, as much as he didn’t want to admit that his mom was right. 

Kent signed dramatically as he reclined himself into an even more ridiculous position across the chairs. Bitty looked up from his counting, or typing? Kent hadn’t been paying attention. 

“Can I help you with something Mr. Parson?” Bitty asked with a quirk to his lips that could be a smile or a smirk. Kent didn’t care, he loved both. 

“Just trying to enjoy the view. You’re cute when you’re in business mode.”

“Well aren’t you charming?” Bitty replied dryly, but there was the hint of a smile on his face still. 

Bitty then looked past Kent at the clock hanging on the wall. “Is that really the time? Lord, time just flies by. I can’t believe I made you sit there for close to two hours.” 

“Well time flies when you’re having fun~.” Kent retorted. He continued before Bitty could reply. “Don’t worry about it. At least these chairs are comfy.” He emphasized his statement by stretching out again, his hands behind his head and his shirt riding up. 

Bitty just rolled his eyes. He started to pack up his stuff, deciding that he had done enough work for the evening. He still felt bad that he made Kent wait so long. It wasn’t like they had any official plans and Kent could have left anytime he wanted, but Bitty still felt a little sorry. He still didn’t quite believe that Kent didn’t have anything better to do than hang out in the empty bakery with him. Yet despite that Bitty just felt better about himself when he was in Kent’s company. It was comforting to know he was there even if they weren’t really talking or interacting. 

\--------------------

It was nearing closing time and Bitty was baking a pie for fun because he had some leftover blueberries, when the bell on the door jingled as Kent made his way into the bookshop-bakery. 

“Mr. Parson, you better not be leaning on my counter again!” Bitty called from the kitchen, pausing in the middle of laying the lattice onto the top of a waiting blueberry pie, before coming through the door to greet Kent, who was, of course, leaning on the counter. 

“Hey, Bits!” Kent smirked, knowing he was going to be chastised for leaning almost his whole torso across the counter. 

“Hi, Kent,” Bitty had his hands on his hips, luckily he still had an apron on so his flour-covered hands weren’t much of an issue. “Well at least I didn’t get around to wiping down the counter yet,” he said with an eye roll. 

“Are you ever going to let me teach you how to paint? Or draw at least.” Kent asked the non-sequiter with his best puppy-dog eyes. He wanted to spend time with Bitty that wasn’t just in the bakery talking over the counter. 

“Kent, we both know I’m not the most artistic person. The best I can probably do is stick figures. I’m not creative like you are.” 

“Part of that is an outright lie. You’re totally creative. I’ve seen some of the things you bake. Baking is an art too.” 

“If that’s the case, can’t you just accept that my medium is pie dough?” 

“No, ‘cause I wanna show you that you can draw if you want to. Anyone can. So what if you can only draw stick figures right now? We all have to start somewhere. But that being said, your pies really are a work of art.” 

All Bitty could do was blush in response to Kent’s encouragement and praise. 

\--------------------

Kent ended up teaching Bitty how to draw and paint. Bitty didn’t become great at it, but he did enjoy the process of learning and practicing. It took a lot of Kent’s needling to get Bitty to actually agree to some drawing lessons, despite Bitty often mentioning off-hand that he always thought it would be cool to learn how to draw. Kent learned that Bitty didn’t think he had the talent or skill needed to draw or paint. Kent had to remind him that no one really has talent. 

“But Bits, you have to work at things. No one is an artist overnight no matter how much some people like to think that.” 

“That’s true, any skill is the result of practice. My mama always says things like that, anyway. And I hate to admit it, but I burned so many pies when MooMaw was teaching me how to bake when I was younger.” 

“And baking is totally a skill. But as I keep telling you it’s also an art. You’re already an artist in your own way, Bits, you just need to believe it,” Kent replied. 

Bitty smiled at that, “I still kind of want to learn how to draw, if you don’t mind teachin’ me.” Bitty asked. 

Bitty’s favorite things to draw once he got the hang of it and actually practiced, were cartoon images of food to go with the menu in the bakery. They had one of those little chalkboards to write the specials on and Bitty loved that now he could actually add some creative flare instead of just listing the items. 

\--------------------

“Well I just want to help people who need it. But I also want to give back by allowing people to use their creativity. You know, teach people—especially kids—how to draw or paint.”

“That’s awfully kind of you. I wish I had the ambition to do something like that.” 

“You think you don’t? You made this place didn’t you?” Kent questioned, turning in a circle with his arms stretched out to show that by “this place” he meant the bookshop-bakery.

“But it wasn’t just me. And I mostly just wanted to bake and share that with people. Shitty had the idea for the rest.”

“Sure, but you were supportive of his dream and he was supportive of yours. And not only were you able to combine both your dream businesses, but you’ve been successful too.” 

“I know, you’re right, sweetheart. I just doubt it sometimes. Guess I spend too much time in the kitchen to realize how much this place means to y’all, to customers who come in here.” 

“It’s a pretty great place, Bits.” 

“Thanks, Kent. And now, I think we were talking about you. You were telling me how you wanna do art and help people.” 

“I do. I’m looking into setting up a foundation to help LGBTQ kids or maybe more specifically LGBTQ kids affected by HIV and AIDS. Maybe to not just help people with HIV/AIDS, but their families too. And maybe I can do some outreach stuff with my art. I don’t really know. I’m still in the brainstorming stage ” 

Bitty wasn’t expecting a conversation where they talked about their hopes and dreams. But he wasn't opposed to listening to Kent talk so passionately about things he cared about. Which was of course when he had to put his foot in his mouth. 

“It’s a great idea. Shitty and I watched some documentaries about the AIDS epidemic in the eighties one time. I didn’t realize just how much people today are still affected by AIDS until I found a more recent documentary. I still don’t think I actually know anyone with HIV or AIDS.” Bitty said. Not realizing the slightly offended look Kent was giving him until he lifted his eyes again to meet Kent’s. 

“What? What did I say wrong?” Bitty asked, suddenly feeling nervous. 

“Nothing. Really it’s fine. You can meet my mom though.” 

Bitty’s thoughts spiraled a little bit at that: _we’re not even really dating and he wants me to meet his mom? When do you usually meet your sort-of-boyfriend’s parents? After how long?_ “What? Why?” Bitty asked, confused. But thinking those questions would be innocuous enough not to convey his anxious thoughts. 

After stammering out his questions to Kent, it dawned on Bitty what Kent’s meaning was, the point he was making. 

“Oh,” Bitty said, blushing a bit, embarrassed by his lack of tact. He could just picture his own Mama chastising him for it. “I’m sorry, I put my foot in my mouth didn’t I?” 

“Nah, it’s fine, you didn’t know. I just told you now. But it’s like when people say that they don’t know any gay people and in your head you’re like “but I’m a gay person, you know me.” Another one of those things where people think if no one explicitly told them that they’re the thing in question then they must not know anyone like that.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling. Growing in a small town in the South and realizing you’re gay makes for a lot of conversations like that.” 

“For me all these things are just linked together. I mean my favorite artist died of the same disease that my mom has. It’s always been this weird thing that connects it all. There’s this connection between my love of art and the fact that my mom has HIV.” 

Bitty had learned a lot over the years, and while he was a lot more educated on issues that widely affected the LGBTQ population, he still didn’t put a lot of thought into things that didn’t directly affect him or people he knew. It wasn’t a lack of compassion, just life. How everyone gets caught up in life, good and bad. You can’t help everyone and can’t give your attention to everything at the risk of burnout or existential crisis. No one can help everyone or change everything. But you can do _something_. Talking with and being around Kent made him realize this even more. 

\--------------------

Kent thumbed through the pages of Bitty’s cookbook, the copy that was kept on display on the counter. Unobtrusive and out of the way, while also being thoroughly on display for patrons to see—there were also copies on the shelves for sale of course. Kent had taken it off of its stand and was flipping through the pages, giving a lot of his attention to the photos of Bitty, smiling while showing off his baking creations. 

Kent also spent a lot of time staring at the publication page while lost in thought musing about creating a book of his own. Kent was shaken out of his stupor by Bitty coming through the door from the kitchen to replenish the pastry case. 

Kent closed the book and placed it back on its bookstand. 

“Hey, Bits?” Kent questioned. 

“What is it, hon?” Bitty asked with open curiosity as he watched as Kent drummed his fingers against the countertop. 

“Okay, well, I was wondering if you could help me.” Kent said, less of a question than he intended. 

“What? Did I hear that right? Did Kent Parson just ask for help?” Bitty teased, his hands on his hips after he finished loading up the pastry case. Absently, Kent realized that Bitty stood with his hands on his hips a lot. 

“It’s been known to happen.” Kent replied, a bit sheepishly. 

“Not since I’ve known you. Which sure, it hasn’t been _that_ long. But stubborn asshole is basically your default state of being.” 

“Hey,” Kent responded. He then paused and sighed, “okay, that’s fair.” 

“So are you gonna tell me what you need my help with or not?” Bitty walked around the counter and stopped in front of Kent so that they were both leaning against it sideways. 

“Well maybe I don’t want to tell you now,” Kent said in a mock offended tone, his eyebrow raised for emphasis, “You did just call me an asshole.” 

“Well if the shoe fits,” Bitty retorted with a laugh. He took in the still slightly sheepish expression in Kent’s face and said “Of course I’ll help you if I can. You just gotta tell me with what.” 

“Who published your book?” Kent asked, a little abruptly. 

“Why?” Bitty asked imploringly. He knew there must be more to the question and he wanted to see what Kent would say. 

“Well…. I was thinking… maybe I could publish a book of my art. Ya know so I can share it with more people. It would be accessible the way that selling paintings in galleries isn’t. And even if people can’t buy the book it could be in libraries. I don’t know. Maybe it’s a dumb idea. Maybe my art isn’t book worthy,” Kent rambled. He was excited by the idea, but his excitement was clouded by doubt that no one would want a book of his art anyway. 

“That’s a wonderful idea, hon.” Bitty said with excitement that matched how Kent felt on the inside—in contrast to the nervousness he was showing on the outside. “Of course people would want a book of your art. I mean if there were people willing to spend millions on your art when you sold it, there are bound to be just as many, or more, people willing to spend money on a book of your art.” 

“You really think so?” 

“Of course I think so! Mr. Parson, you forget that while I might just be the baker, I know a lot about the taste in books patrons of this shop have. And art books are more popular than you think. And this is just one small store.” 

“You’re sure you’re not just saying that to make me feel better about the idea?” 

“Well I don’t know you to be hesitant about things, so this must be important to you if you’re nervous telling _me_ about it. Anyway,” Bitty paused to give Kent a look that meant something along the lines of ‘okay back to business, “my publisher only does cookbooks and lifestyle type books. But I’m sure if I ask her she can recommend some people. She probably has publisher friends that focus on other genres. I’ll email her later when I’m done for the day.” 

“Wow, okay, that was fast,” Kent said with a sigh, as if further second guessing the whole idea. “You’re sure you can just email her and ask about that? Isn’t that like nepotism or something?” 

“No, hon, I don’t think so. None of us are related and it wouldn’t be without merit. I have seen your art.” 

“Okay, thanks, Bits. I can’t believe that there’s a chance this might actually happen. My mom will lose her mind if I publish a book. There’s no doubt it will live on her coffee table. She’ll be insufferable, bragging about it to everyone.” Kent complained, but he was smiling so there was no doubt it was all meant fondly. 

So Bitty is the one who finally convinced Kent to actually go about publishing a book. However, Kent still wasn’t super keen on the fact that people would have to pay for the book to see his art, but then he was reminded that libraries exist. Bitty also told Kent that they could do book giveaways at the shop or through social media. Bitty was good at being persuasive and Kent was easily swayed by Bitty’s arguments. 

\--------------------

Most of the time Kent would keep Bitty company in the evenings. So he got a couple of impromptu baking demonstrations which eventually turned into more hands-on lessons. It was when Bitty had to prepare some things for the next day or if he was recipe testing, trying out something new before adding it to the menu. Kent didn’t like to brag, are we kidding of course he did, but he was a great taste-tester. 

So essentially, Bitty taught Kent to bake. Bitty started by tasking Kent with measuring out ingredients or helping with decorations. Of course an artist would end up being good at decorating cakes and cookies. Making pie dough creations, lattices and other decorations didn’t come as easily to Kent, but that was probably because Bitty kept warning him not to overwork the dough. Bitty also saw more of Kent’s math skills at work when he easily doubled or tripled ingredient amounts when Bitty went from test batches to the amounts needed to sell in a bakery to make production more efficient. 

Kent didn't expect that spending so much of his time at Pages & Pastries would turn him into some sort of novice baker, but he really should have. Kent found out that baking was one of the ways Bitty showed his love (and other emotions). 

Today Bitty was showing Kent how to make bread. Simple, but still something that Kent had yet to try his hand at. He was really enjoying the process so far. It was yet another opportunity to be in Bitty’s presence which he fully enjoyed. When he helped Bitty bake, Kent was also always promised baked goods to eat in exchange. Kent hoped Bitty knew he would still help and be willing to learn without the promise of treats. 

“You know this is _really_ cliché, right?” Kent asked as he looked over his shoulder at Bitty. 

“What is?” 

“You know, _this_.” Kent shrugged his shoulders as if to emphasize what ‘this’ meant since his hands were busy kneading bread dough. “You. Standing behind me to show me how to knead bread. Sweet, and kind of hot, but totally cliché. Like that movie _Ghost_ , and every other rom-com that has a character reference how it’s like _Ghost_.” 

“We both know you love all those cheesy tropes, don’t deny it.” Bitty pinched Kent’s sides as he said this, causing Kent to wiggle in his arms and let out a squawk. 

“I’m not denying it. And stop that, you know I’m ticklish.” 

This only spurred Bitty on and he kept tickling Kent. Kent let out giggles and gasps as he tried to retaliate and tickle Bitty back. He managed to turn around in Bitty’s arms so that they were face to face, the bread dough forgotten on the counter behind them. 

“This isn’t fair, you’re not nearly as ticklish as I am,” Kent complained through his giggles. Bitty couldn’t stop laughing, amused by how ticklish Kent was. 

“Okay, I’ll stop, I promise.” 

Bitty stopped tickling as promised, but it gave Kent a chance to grab him around the waist, flour-covered hands and all, until the two of them were flush against each other, with a lot less giggling. 

“Hi.” Kent said as he smiled down at Bitty. He loved that he was taller than Bitty, but not by too much. It was the perfect height difference for Kent to hook his chin over Bitty’s shoulder, or to lean down and kiss him. Bitty cleared his throat and looked up at Kent, “Hi.” 

“So, am I allowed to kiss you or do we have to get back to making that bread?” 

“Yeah...” 

“Yeah, which one?” Kent asked, Bitty swore there was a twinkle in his eye.

“Please kiss me.” It was all Bitty had to say for Kent to lean in and close the small gap between them. Their lips touched and then Bitty was the one to deepen the kiss. He moved his arms, from where they were awkwardly pressed against Kent’s chest, so that he could wrap them around his neck. In turn, Kent tightened his grip on Bitty’s waist, somehow managing to press their bodies even closer together. 

The kiss didn’t last much longer than that, both of them pulling away slightly and catching their breath before it became a full-fledged makeout session in the kitchen of Bitty’s bakery. 

Kent leaned forward to rest his forehead on Bitty’s shoulder, while Bitty unwound his arms from around Kent’s neck to rest them on his shoulders. 

“That was amazing, you’re amazing,” Kent said as he nuzzled at the side of Bitty’s neck. 

“You’re not so bad yourself, Mr. Parson.” Bitty mumbled into Kent’s ear, still slightly breathless with flushed cheeks. 

\--------------------

Kent eventually took Bitty out tagging, and Bitty didn’t stop worrying that they'd get caught. 

“Kent, we are going to get caught.” Bitty whispered as he tightened his grip on the flashlight he was holding. 

Kent sighed, “No, we’re not, Bits. I do this _a lot_ in case you forgot and I can count on one hand the times I actually got caught. Not counting the time you caught me, though, that was probably the best outcome of getting caught ever. I don’t think many people can say that they were caught tagging the business of their future boyfriend.” 

Kent had to psych up Bitty to paint on the wall. Bitty didn’t want to. He didn’t want to get caught or vandalize. Kent hugged Bitty to him and whispered encouragement in his ear. Kent even started jumping up and down, still with his arms around Bitty, jostling him in the process. 

“Alright, already. Fine. For goodness sake I’ll paint on the wall. But” Bitty turned to look at Kent, an eyebrow raised and a hand on his cocked hip, “Mr. Parson, the blame is still on you if we get caught. But I guess I’m doing this. What would my mama say? Peer pressure, that’s what this is.” Bitty mumbled as he used the spray paint in his hand to paint a simple heart. 

“Oh my god, Bits. Fine.” Kent gave a put-upon sigh, “You want to know how I know we won’t get caught? I’ll tell you. It’s because I have permission to paint here, okay. It’s one of my newest paid projects and I just like painting at night. I also might have wanted to see if you would do it. Vandalism looks hot on you Bits,” Kent smirked. 

Of course amidst Kent’s explanation, Bitty managed to put his hand in the wet paint he just sprayed on the wall. Which is how Kent ended up with a purple spray paint handprint on his shirt from where Bitty shoved him. 

Their night ended in laughs and a little more paint on them than when they started as they walked in the direction of home: Kent’s apartment for the night. 

\--------------------

It felt like Kent’s book came together in no time at all. It had been half a year, six months, and Kent’s book was almost on its way to being released. He had thought it would at least take a year, maybe longer. But it turned out that it was quicker to publish an art book with minimal prose—especially when almost all the art that went into it had already been created and in a portfolio—than it was to publish a lengthy novel, or even a cookbook. 

But the time was almost here. Kent was excited to flip through the pages of the final copy for the first time. He was just as excited about the book release party that was being thrown at Pages & Pastries. Kent couldn’t believe how amazing it felt to be surrounded by his favorite people who were celebrating something he created. People who were genuinely proud of him. It was a stark difference to selling his paintings in a gallery years ago. Now he felt content, a smile never leaving his face. I felt like his soul was full instead of being sucked dry. 

Kent talked to a lot of regulars who he saw around since he himself had become a regular too. There were also a bunch of other local artists who turned up. Other street artists he hung out with occasionally and some he had never met before. It was amazing to talk about his book, and also talk about how a percentage of the profit from each sold was going to his newly created charity to help LGBTQ kids and also show them the joy of creating art. He had been busy in the last few months. 

The party was of course catered by Bitty who didn’t even let Kent persuade him otherwise. “It’s being held at the shop, Kent. It only makes sense, the kitchen is right there,” Bitty had said to him. Kent didn’t get a chance to argue and gave Bitty free reign to make what he thought best. 

Lardo decorated the space, and Kent loved that they made it feel a little bit like a kid’s birthday party, with streamers and a handmade ‘Congratulations on your book’ banner. It was nice. 

Shitty made sure that they advertised the event at the shop in every way possible up until the day of. And he helped Lardo hang up their decorations, the bookshelves were pretty high, and the step-ladder only so tall. 

Kent was probably most excited that he got to share his book release with his mom. She was so proud of him and so excited to be a part of it all. She had met Bitty, but Kent was excited to introduce her to his other friends and acquaintances. It was also the first time she was visiting the shop, which was a surprise to Kent, because he had swore that he brought her there before. Regardless, it was a good day. It felt like a million pictures were taken and Kent couldn’t be happier to have so many memories captured in photo and video. 

Kent was also incredibly excited that Shitty and Lardo made a new shelf in the shop dedicated to local people who published books. So instead of just Bitty’s book on display, there was a little case of them. Neither Bitty nor Kent could stop smiling when they looked at their books next to each other in the case. 

\--------------------

Kent basically became a fixture of Pages & Pastries. He was a regular, but most other regulars also knew he was Bitty’s boyfriend. The party for his book release also cemented him as a part of the shop. He didn’t actually work there (he helped out sometimes, but that was more because he was there so often and wanted to help if he could), but he might as well have. He still hung out with Bitty after closing, and he and Shitty had recently created a sort of bookclub of two, where they would alternate who chose a book for them both to read and then meet and talk about it, over pie of course. But, to no one's surprise, it was Lardo who had suggested that he teach art classes. And it was Bitty and Shitty who looked at each other and simultaneously offered up the seating area of the shop for him to hold occasional art lessons. 

Kent’s first art lesson was on a Saturday in the afternoon. It was decided that it would be a good time for children to attend an art lesson, and the parents who brought their children thought so too. The lesson itself went really well, with minimal child tantrums. Bitty observed that not only did Kent like teaching kids, but he was really good at it too. He had enough patience and a sense of humor to work with the kids and encourage them. But he was also strict enough that the kids mostly behaved themselves. They all called it a success. 

\--------------------

Kent had decided that he would paint a permanent mural on the wall of the Pages & Pastries as a gift to Bitty. He got Shitty’s blessing to do so since he wanted it to be a surprise for Bitty and knew he would need some reinforcements to keep Bitty out of the know. But Kent was still shocked that he was able to keep it a surprise with how much time he spent with Bitty. It was also difficult since the bakery was Bitty’s and he was there a lot. But luckily, Kent had Shitty and Lardo to help. They kept Bitty away from the bookshop-bakery for two whole days, granted one of the days was already the day Bitty was at the bakery the least, but it gave Kent enough time to complete his surprise. It was a gift that he desperately wanted Bitty to have and a way for him to show his dedication not only to Bitty, but to the unique bakery that was Bitty’s first love. 

First in the sense that it was what Bitty was the most devoted to before Kent. And Kent understood that. He knew that Bitty cared for him and was just as dedicated to their—still kind of new—relationship as he was. That being said, Kent respected how much time, energy, and love Bitty put into Pages & Pastries, he and Shitty both really cared about the place and Kent came to see it almost as a second home. Which all led to Kent’s surprise. 

A custom mural just for the shop. Just like Kent jokingly mentioned all that time ago when he and Bitty had their first conversation sitting on the pavement in front of the very same wall. 

Kent decided that a continuation of the Keith Haring inspired mural that he was painting when Bitty caught him that time would be the most fitting for the mural. He made a lot of additions and amendments to the now existing design in order to have it represent the bookshop-bakery. The focal point became a slice of pie, the filling dripping out. So now instead of a quickly painted heart, the Keith Haring inspired figures were holding up the slice of pie. 

Keith Haring’s art was such a big part of what brought them together, that Kent couldn’t pass up the opportunity to immortalize it in paint. He felt that he was best at showing his love through his creative endeavours. Bitty had teased him that it was his love language, and Kent was pretty sure that he was right.

After a few days of painting, and keeping Bitty away, the mural was finished. Shitty and Lardo drove him over, making him wear a folded bandana as a blindfold so as to not ruin the surprise. “Shitty, this bandana smells like weed,” Bitty complained when the three of them were in the car. 

“Sorry, brah, but we’re almost there so just keep it on,” Shitty responded. 

When they pulled up to the shop, Lardo jumped out of the car, opened Bitty’s door and guided him out of the car. Kent then took the opportunity to sneak up behind Bitty who was holding Lardo’s hand. 

“Guess who?” Kent asked playfully against Bitty’s ear as he placed his hands over Bitty’s already covered eyes. 

Bitty jumped slightly and then relaxed into the body behind him, “Well, Mr. Parson, you smell an awful lot like paint so it’s quite easy to know it’s you,” Bitty said with an eye roll that no one could see. 

Kent just chuckled in response as he moved his hands to wrap his arms firmly around Bitty’s waist as he placed a loud kiss against Bitty’s temple.

“You’re sweet,” Bitty said, patting Kent’s arms where they were wrapped around him. “But can I please get back to my bakery now, I’m going through withdrawal, my industrial mixer misses me.”

“Okay, okay. We have a surprise for you.” 

“Well I assumed that with the being blindfolded and driven here.” 

Kent changed Bitty’s position a little so that he was more directly facing the mural on the exterior wall of the shop. “Okay, Bits, you can take the blindfold off now.” 

Bitty didn’t bother untying the bandana, he pulled it off his head and let the loop slide down his arm where it stayed as he took in the sight before him. 

Bitty had tears in his eyes and he knew that it was only a matter of time until they spilled over. “Oh, sweetheart, it’s beautiful!” Bitty said with a gasp that was also part sob and part giggle, his hand coming up to his mouth. 

He then spun around to look at Kent who was smiling, while nervously twisting his snapback in his hands. “So you like it? You’re not angry at me for taking things into my own hands and painting on the wall again?” 

Bitty shook his head and wrapped Kent up in a forceful hug. “Angry? You silly man, why would I be angry? I love it. Thank you for making the shop even more special with your art.” 

\--------------------

After dating for a while, Bitty and Kent decided that it was time to take their relationship to the level of cohabitation. It was a big step for Bitty when they decided they wanted to live together. There were a lot of tears on Bitty’s part when he mentioned it to Shitty and Lardo. The three of them had been living together in some form or another for years, since before Shitty and Lardo had officially started dating, which was saying something since Bitty couldn’t even remember when that happened. But Lardo reassured Bitty that no they would not forget him, he and Shitty still co-owned a business and he would also be welcome to use the kitchen or crash on the couch if needed. Kent also reminded Bitty that his apartment was only a few blocks away from Shitty and Lardo. Bitty felt like he was leaving his family home when he packed up the last of his boxes into his car to drive them over to Kent’s—well now also his—apartment. But Bitty supposed that it was his home and Shitty and Lardo were still his family. His found family was just growing, and Kent had become an integral part of it. 

\--------------------

**Epilogue: Five Years Later**

Kent held the hand of his companion, excited to share some of his favorite art. He was slightly worried about what his reaction would be. What if he didn’t appreciate it? What if he just didn’t understand? 

Kent of course worried for nothing. They walked through the MOMA on a mission to see an untitled work by Keith Haring. As they rounded a corner, Kent was able to see the giant sheets of paper, connected to form one long sheet that stretched across three walls. He had visited and seen it before, but this was special to him. As they got closer, he felt a tug on his hand. He had stopped walking to admire the work before getting closer without even realizing. 

Another tug on his hand, and Kent looked down. At his son smiling up at him. “Dad, why did you stop?” He whined. He was a fairly patient child, but was easily excitable, if not a little hyperactive. 

“Sorry, little dude,” Kent apologized, a fond smile on his face. “This is what Daddy wants to show you. You know how I always talk about my most favorite artist?” 

“Uh-huh,” his son nodded his understanding. 

“Well, this,” Kent pointed to the wall, “is one of his works of art. They put it on the wall of a museum so people can see how great it is. Like how Papa and I put your drawings on the fridge at home.” 

“So Auntie Lardo can see them when she comes over!” 

“Exactly, like that.” 

“Come on, we can get closer. You remember what I said about not touching the art, right?” 

“That I can’t. But if I wanna I should put my hands in my pockets so I don’t.” 

“Awesome! High-five,” Kent held up his hand for his son to high-five it. Kent still thought it was adorable just how much smaller his son’s hands were when up against his own. 

Bitty had told them he would catch up, he got absorbed looking at some new exhibit that was promoted in the museum guide. But Kent also had a feeling he took a detour to the gift shop. 

\--------------------

Bitty did however make it to the gallery housing Keith Haring’s untitled work in order to photograph his husband showing their son a work of art by the artist he idolized almost his whole life. 

It was a sweet moment, and Bitty might have gotten a little misty-eyed as he took a bunch of photos with his phone. The one of Kent holding their son’s hand and pointing to some of the details in the art was definitely going on his Twitter _and_ Instagram. Probably Facebook too. 

\--------------------

Years ago, Kent took Bitty to the same museum to give him a tour of some of Kent’s favorite works of art. It was a fun trip and Bitty loved holding hands as they walked through the museum. It was nice that it seemed to be a tradition for Kent: bring the important people in his life to the MOMA to show them some art he loved. It made Bitty think of a Keith Haring quote that Kent often shared as it expressed how he felt as well: “I am not a beginning. I am not an end. I am a link in a chain.” Everything was connected and with every end there was a new beginning. Bitty started thinking of things that way since he and Kent first became friends. And continued thinking that way when they became boyfriends, and when they became parents. Life was always changing, but you always had links to your past and hopes for the future. 

Bitty liked to think that Kent would have art in a museum one day. He deserved it and Bitty could only imagine how starstruck Kent would be if his work ever graced the same walls as his idols. Bitty knew Kent thought it would be cool, but it also wasn’t one of his major goals. Kent just wanted to do art and put smiles on people’s faces, he was good at that. Bitty knew he and their son were good examples, since they rarely stopped smiling with Kent around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> Thanks to Ngozi for creating Check Please! and all of these awesome characters to write!  
> Take a look at the comic [here](https://checkpleasecomic.com/comic/01-01-01)
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr, I'm [iboughtaplant](https://iboughtaplant.tumblr.com)


End file.
